The War of Solstrian Succession
‘’’The War of Solstrian Succession’’’ is an ongoing conflict between the kingdoms of Hilland and Solstria over the claim to the Solstrian throne. While the war itself has temporarily stagnated due to the Ganderian question, both states are still at war and this has torn apart the economies of Urdua. Background In the year (decent year for this to have happened), King Drolis of Solstria and Eladunya died and left one child, Allona, as heir to the throne. While King Drolis’ claim to the throne was undenied, Prince Cantel of Hilland asserted that the closest living relative to King Drolis by age, Duke Winterl of Treg and the Eastern Hills, should take the throne until Allona became old enough to rule. Allona’s mother, Dowager Queen Aboli of Solstria, saw a plot in this proposal, and immediately denied Duke Winterl the chance to take control of the throne. Solstria’s orchards, vineyards, and cereals were of interest to the import-dependant Hillanders, and if the long-standing Solstrian tarriffs were taken down or lowered the likely result would be a royal merger of the states due to the bankruptcy of the Solstrian crown. Since Duke Winterl was also related and much closer to the Hillander royal family, it only seemed logical that he would attempt to merge the nations for his and his family’s benefit. Duke Winterl took offense to this accusation, but the Solstrian army and several large guilds backed the Dowager Queen. This led to the Duke’s declaration of nationality, which made Treg a Hilland possession and swore the Duke to the Hillander crown. The Solstrian army invaded Treg two weeks later, and officially started the war. Major Battles The Battle of Treg The was a Solstrian naval assualt on the port city of Treg via the Urduan Sea. It was the immediate response of the Solstrian Crown to the change in nationality of Treg from a Solstrian possession to a Hillander one. Two Solstrian fleets were involved in the assualt, the marine-focused Fleet of the Roses and the bombarding Fleet of Towers. The naval siege was carried out over the course of two days as the Fleet of Towers rained shells down onto the city, and the invasion began on August 13th of (resonable year). Initially, Solstrian forces overtook the city and occupied it without much challenge after the surrender of the local forces. However, a Hillander army marched in a week after occupation and laid seige to the land. A mercenary force of pirates, coupled with the infamous Black Guild of the Lower Realm, destroyed the Fleet of Towers before the Hillander army blasted open Treg’s main gate and attacked the city proper. They quickly overtook the Solstrian army there, and subsequently executed all of the commanding officers for war crimes against Treg (specifically citing Treg’s right to self-determination). Occupation of the Northern Twin After the Battle of Treg, the Hillander forces at the Southern Twin (part of The Twins) occupied the Northern Twin, whose small force fought for only a day against the seige before surrendering. While a Solstrian army attempted to lay siege to the Norther Twin, the siege was dropped after three months due to a lack of provisions. The Solstrian army retreated to Dres. Ganderian rebellion Most of the officers and troops lost at the Battle of Treg were Ganderian natives. The Mayor of Gander, Albertro Morfsteale, rallied the city to take the Stormhold of Gander, where Duke Vander of Gander and Tridia sat in power. Once overthrown and sent to Tridia, Mayor Morfseale declared Gander a free state, now called the Democratic Union of Gander. The leaders of this government were aware that consequences would come up, and the Mayor and several other leaders fled to the Eladunyan capitol of Deulas to preserve the government there. Hilland soon invaded and took Gander for its own. This act contradicts their declarations on Treg, and guerilla efforts are still alive in the area. Other than the city proper, Gander is ‘’de facto’’ independent. Marshland Assault The Hilland forces previously stationed at Treg moved up into the Dresian Marsh, attempting to march on Dres itself. The large army attempted to clear out much of the marsh during this march and create a stone road from The Twins to Dres. However, the Grand Hag Armalgona turned the swamp on the army, destroying over half its forces and causing it to route to the Northern Twin. Category:Elondia Category:Ongoing conflicts Category:Solstria Category:Urdua Category:Hilland Category:Elanduya